memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)
| registry = NCC-1657 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = decommissioned | altimage = }} The USS Potemkin (NCC-1657) was a Federation starship in service in the 23rd century. The Potemkin had a crew complement of over 400. ( ) :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual lists the Potemkin's registry number as NCC-1711, while the FASA RPG series gives the registry as NCC-1702. However, the canon registry for the Potemkin was given in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country.'' Service history In 2267, while under the command of Captain Callas, the Potemkin relieved the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] at Parath'aa. ( ) Later, under the command of Captain Konstantin, Potemkin was sent to the planet Nador with Federation troops to resolve the hostage crisis on the planet, but was called off by Captain James T. Kirk after the Enterprise crew resolved the crisis. ( ) [[file:constitutions formation.jpg|thumb|The Potemkin in battle formation.]] In 2268, the Potemkin participated in the disastrous M-5 computer tests against the USS Enterprise. ( ) Later, the Potemkin, under the command of Captain Seth Ascher, was part of an early response force along the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2269, Yeoman Tonia Barrows transferred to the Potemkin from the Enterprise. The Potemkin discovered the derelict and salvaged a number of items from the vessel, including the flower; Fire Blossom. ( ) The Potemkin was to rendezvous with the Enterprise, at the Beta Aurigae system, but the Enterprise was diverted elsewhere delaying the rendezvous until shortly after stardate 5949.99. ( ; ) Later, the Potemkin was scheduled to survey Perry until she was diverted elsewhere. ( ) In 2270, the Potemkin, under the command of Captain Sukaru Tutakai, was sent to meet with the and the USS Enterprise to retake the stolen . The Potemkin was damaged in the battle, especially when the Enterprise switched sides. The Potemkin surrendered after the Pompeii was destroyed. ( ) Later, the Potemkin and the were assigned to assist the Enterprise in the Romulan Neutral Zone and later to help with the Tomariians. ( }}) In 2275, the Potemkin greeted the Enterprise, she returned to Earth following the testing of an experimental inversion drive. ( ) By the 2280s, Potemkin was outfitted to the specifications of an vessel, specifically as a rear-fire heavy cruiser. ( }}) In 2285, the ship was under the command of Captain Robert Lonergan. ( ) In 2293, the Potemkin was on a scientific survey. The Potemkin was considered for Operation Retrieve. ( ) Crew Manifest * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Callas (c. 2267) ** Captain Konstantin (c. 2267) ** Captain Seth Ascher (c. 2268) ** Captain Tutakai (c. 2270) ** Captain Robert Lonergan (c. 2285) * Communications Officer: Ensign Nyota Uhura (2261) * Miscellaneous: ** Ensign Armstrong ** Matt Cleary ** Lee Kelso ** Daniel Paris ** Lieutenant Hiromi Takeshewada ** Lieutenant, junior grade David Bailey (navigator, until 2265) Appendices Appearances * Star Trek: The Original Series ** "The Ultimate Computer" ** Dreadnought! References * Star Trek: The Original Series ** My Brother's Keeper: " " ** The Brave and the Bold: "The First Artifact" ** The Disinherited ** Gemini ** "Turnabout Intruder" ** Double, Double ** ** Ex Machina ** The Wounded Sky ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Relics * Star Trek: Stargazer ** External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships Category:Achernar class starships category:enterprise class starships